Lejos de tu pasado
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Seimei susurra mientras se inclina contra Ritsuka. Pronto su hermano será de él y de nadie más........ SeimeixRitsuka, ONE SHOT, TERMINADO.


**Lejos de tu pasado.**

Seimei espera semanas enteras una vez se decide. Sonríe y escucha y mantiene un conteo mental de cuántos días más necesita antes de que este Ritsuka – el Ritsuka que tiene tantos amigos y que es ruidoso y popular y que sólo encaja en lugar de sobresalir – ya no exista.

Cuándo el día finalmente llega, espera hasta la medianoche, hasta la una, luego de las dos. Espera hasta que fuera de su ventana, copos de nieve empiezan a caer dulcemente, convirtiendo al mundo en algo blanco y puro. Es entones que camina lento, tratando de mantener el rápido latir de su corazón en control, la emoción que le da esto haciendo que su piel se sienta demasiado apretada, casi como un hechizo. Es, por supuesto, completamente natural que se sienta así.

La puerta ni siquiera rechina cuándo la abre: aún así, Seimei se apoya contra la pared un momento, sólo escuchando al silencio, sintiendo la forma en que se le ha erizado la piel. Entonces se mueve, lento y sinuoso, evadiendo un juguete en el suelo, sentándose con cuidado a orillas de la cama de Ritsuka.

Su hermano no se mueve, volteado hacia la pared, respirando profundamente con tanta tranquilidad, como si no estuviera manchado por la forma en que su madre lo consiente, por las demandas y expectativas de su padre, por la gente que día a día rodea a su hermanito hasta que el Ritsuka que debería de ser suyo casi desaparece por completo.

No puede evitar fruncir el ceño cuándo piensa en eso: Ritsuka debería de ser solamente suyo. Su expresión, sin embargo, vuelve a suavizarse cuándo piensa que, luego de esto, eso no importará en lo más mínimo. Cerrando la mano alrededor de uno de los huesudos hombros de Ritsuka, Seimei lo sacude para que despierte. Ritsuka apenas murmura unas palabras, sus orejas de gatito moviéndose hasta que finalmente abre un ojo.

- Se mío. - le pide a Ritsuka en un suspiro, estirando una mano para quitar un mechón de pelo que se le quedó pegado junto a la boca.

Ritsuka bosteza, girando hasta estar en su espalda. Seimei lo deja pero se inclina hacia él, su mano gentil en el pecho de su hermano, sintiendo las clavículas cuál huesos de ave, el suave y constante latir del corazón de Ritsuka contra su palma. - Niisan, ¿qué...?

- Feliz cumpleaos. - le susurra, inclinándose aún más, subiéndose por completo a la cama, su pecho contra el de Ritsuka, y la misma excitación de antes lo llena cuándo Seimei piensa que si pudiera cubrir a su hermano por completo, hasta que Ritsuka desapareciera de los ojos del mundo, entonces sería sólo de él. - Te tengo un regalo.

- Qué raro eres. - Ritsuka bosteza, tallándose los ojos un momento antes de estirarse y volverse a acomodar, casi cerrando los ojos. Seimei acerca el rostro hast ael de su hermano, besando su quijada dulcemente. Ritsuka vuelve a despertar. - ¿Quéeee? ¡Seimei, tengo sueño!

- Sólo te daré tu regalo. - Seimei le susurra al oído, alzándose un poco para sonreírle. - Luego vuelves a dormir. Dime tu nombre.

Ritsuka hace un puchero, su expresión adormilada mientras trata de empujarlo.

- ¡Niisan! ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Déjame dormir!

- Dímelo. - le pide a Ritsuka otra vez, sus ojos en los de él. Lo que necesita es la sumisión, que Ritsuka le otorgue su nombre voluntariamente para que esto funcione, para que ponga su destino en sus manos.

Ritsuka suspira con molestia antes de que diga su nombre completo, cansado y a medio dormir cuándo Seimei sonríe, viendo directamente a los claros – si acaso enojados – ojos azules de Ritsuka.

- _Aoyagi Ritsuka. Retengo tu nombre cautivo. De ahora en adelante, tu destino me pertenece._

Los ojos de Ritsuka dejan de verlo, su rostro relajado en una manera distinta a como lo estaba en sueños. Seimei no deja de mirarlo, incluso cuándo se mueve para cubrirlo con su cuerpo por completo. Siente la manera en que Ritsuka está respirando y Seimei memoriza la forma en que de su expresión se borran todas las experiencias previas, haciéndolo suyo solamente, amor y calor dentro suyo mientras los ojos de Ritsuka se oscurecen, alejándose del tono azul anterior.

- _Te ordeno que olvides..._

Seimei besa a Ritsuka lentamente una vez que su hermano vuelve a dormir, su mano contra el rostro de Ritsuka, sus labios gentiles. Él sonríe ante la expresión tierna de su hermano, sabiendo que no hay nadie que le esté robando a Ritsuka en sus sueños y lo vuelve a besar en los labios, aparta su fleco para poder besar su frente antes de ponerse de pie, asegurándose de que las cobijas lo cubren antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano.

Su Ritsuka. Solamente de él.


End file.
